Sir Vincent (MySims)
Sir Vincent Skullfinder is a Spooky man with dark gray hair with streaks of white (similar to Morcubus' hair) who would like to open a museum, the Skullfinder Museum, in your town. He has a large collection of fossils and bones, ancient artifacts, pots and vases, mummies and other Egyptian exhibits. He is famous for his archaeological finds and is really into skulls. Profile Sir Vincent Skullfinder was the driving force behind every major archeological find of the last 50 years, according to his resume. The most macabre of these artifacts were very generously donated by Skullfinder to himself, for display in the Skullfinder Museum. In his quest for bones, masks, and stones, Sir Vincent has allegedly explored haunted castles, cursed tombs, and the dark side of the moon. For more on his dubious adventures, please refer to his resume, which is over 300 pages long. Interests Tasks Task 1 Description: I need some exhibits for my museum. Perhaps you could...forge me some? Requirements: Sculpture with 8 Stone, Sculpture with 8 Dead Wood Reward: Chair - Modern blueprint Hint: Stone comes from the ground, that should be obvious. You should try prospecting near the train station. Dead Wood, on the other hand, only comes from certain kinds of trees. Thanking dialogue: Fantastic! These sculptures are both gruesome and authentic-looking! Task 2 Description: Hmm. I shall need an office to continue my gruesome studies—a haunted office!! Requirements: Desk with 7 Dead Wood, Chair with 5 Dead Wood Reward: Desk - Puzzle blueprint Hint: You're not really killing the tree if it's already dead, right? Thanking dialogue: Good! Good! A man could fit a lot of skulls in that desk. Exceptional work, name. Task 3 Description: Curses! The movers say they "lost" my spooky sarcophagus. That was my favorite exhibit!! Requirements: Sarcophagus with 20 Scary and 10 Stone Reward: Decorative - Museum Aztec Statue Hint: One should be able to get Scary Essences simply by interacting with a scary Sim. Might I suggest... myself? Thanking dialogue: Brilliant! I can't tell it from the original! (And neither will my patrons…) Dialogue Hotel introduction *Greetings. I am Sir Vincent Skullfinder. I am an academic, a scholar, and lover of all things deceased. Accept move-in *An interesting proposal, which I graciously accept. I'll be here while you're building my museum. After you build house *Searching for the past? Welcome to my museum! Request for more stuff *There's always room in the Skullfinder museum for Spooky exhibits. I may even add a Spooky gift shop… Star Level 1 *…and I never would tell anybody about my secret crush on Violet! ...Um, oh dear. You heard that? I was, um, dictating a piece of fiction. Yes, yes, that's it. Haha... *There are two kinds of historians: those who study the past to improve the future, and those who study the past because they loathe the present. *Why is everybody so crazy about Greek urns? I don't like them! I much prefer modern urns. AH! Thank goodness, it feels so good to have that off my chest. Star Level 2 *I love digging in dirt! Whether it's sandy loam or silty clay. I particularly love the layer of decomposing organic matter. It's called the Humus, and I love it! *I was once tickled as a boy. I had nightmares until the age of 47, at which point I finally came to terms with that horrifying ordeal. *I would lend you my resume to look over, but I'm afraid volumes 1-7 are currently on loan to the Society for Historical Histories. Volumes 8-243 I use to create ad-hoc stairs for cleaning high places. Star Level 3 *Do you ever wonder why they call them the "Undead"? It's quite odd. There's no "un" about it, because they ARE dead. I prefer calling them "FUNdead." *Some say that love is the most beautiful thing in the world—the Essence of life itself! I consider it more of a grave misfortune to which some, sadly, succumb. *We are all the products of our past. My past, for example, is dirt under the fingernails as I scrape away at the earth. Now, my psyche itself is caked with the dirt of loneliness. What's YOUR past like? Star Level 4 *Have you been out to the desert yet? I think there are myriad discoveries waiting to happen out there! *I shall always love her from afar… *You want to know my favorite thing about the Renaissance? The death of Chivalry! HA! Star Level 5 *Ancient cave paintings have confirmed that people have always had relatively simple, stick-shaped forms. *Hmm…proud brow, high cheekbones… name, you must have a beautiful skull inside your head! *I must say I am quite pleased by the amount of people who come in and visit my museum! I suppose I do have you to thank for this. My humblest thanks indeed. Best friend *name, you've done so much for my museum! I think what I'm feeling is called "gratitude." What's that expression people use? Ah, yes! Thank you. Best friend reward *Sir Vincent's outfit}} Category:MySims Character Tabs